


Большой сладкий ангел

by HeathrowLiss (LollyBomb95)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Belly Rubs, Body Worship, Chubby Aziraphale, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mentioned stuffing, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, как и любой другой fluff, обнимашки
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 11:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20308591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LollyBomb95/pseuds/HeathrowLiss
Summary: Кроули только что откормил Азирафаэля. Теперь все, что им нужно – это подремать. И довольно долго.





	Большой сладкий ангел

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Big sweet angel.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20031376) by [DontGoInHere (SimonSilverBean)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimonSilverBean/pseuds/DontGoInHere). 

> Предупреждение: 
> 
> Если Belly Kink – это не ваша кружка с какао, просьба развернуться и никогда не оборачиваться назад. 
> 
> Если да – здравствуйте! Добро пожаловать в Ад! Возьмите попкорн (чем больше, тем лучше), присаживайтесь и устраивайтесь поудобнее.
> 
> Заранее извините.

\- Мой дорогой ангел, такой хороший у меня.

Кроули погладил и примял тугую плоть ангельского живота.

Он был так полон, что едва мог двигаться.

Пара лежала на своей кровати в пижамах. Азирафаэль лежал, опираясь спиной на изголовье.

Его переполненное пузо выглядывало из-под ночной рубашки.

Руки Кроули скользили под ней, потирая и поглаживая его, стараясь облегчить напряжение.

\- Мой сладкий ангел, такой большой у меня.

Азирафаэль откинул голову назад, крепко зажмурив глаза. Пытаясь собственными руками облегчить напряжение.

Кроули покрывал поцелуями его животик.

Каждый раз, когда он так делал, Азирафаэль таял от прикосновения. От любого прикосновения. Когда руки Кроули были на нем, он влюблялся в него еще сильнее, чем прежде.

\- О, Кроули…

Его лицо зарделось.

Каждый раз, когда Кроули звал его «Ангел», он таял еще больше.

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты стал еще больше, ты знаешь?

Кроули снова поцеловал его.

\- Да… пожалуйста, Кроули.

Вот все, чего он хотел. Стать больше для Кроули.

\- Ты сегодня так много съел. Я так горжусь тобой, мой дорогой.

Кроули собирался убить его. Говоря ему подобные комплименты.

Азирафаэль очень устал, ведь уже была глубокая ночь.

Кроули тоже это понимал. Он и сам уже немного устал.

Он потянул одним пальцем за нижний край съехавшей вверх ночной рубашки.

Азирафаэль не был таким пластичным, как только час назад. Он был упитанным и круглым.

Кроули свернулся рядом с ним, держа руку на животе Азирафаэля. Потирая и сжимая каждую его часть.

Он накинул одеяло на них обоих и крепко обнял Азирафаэля, прижавшись к нему, как к набитому плюшевому мишке, кем он и был.

Азирафаэль поцеловал демона в макушку.

Кроули после этого быстро уснул, Азирафаэль ненамного отстал от него.

Утром все это повторится за завтраком снова.

Азирафаэль не допустил бы что-то иное.


End file.
